Elyse
Elyse 'was the ex-fiancee of Dash Gardiner, after sleeping with Killian Gardiner. Dash broke up with her, she then killed herself soon after. Personality When the episode airs and she makes her appearance, she seems nice and a tint of vain. Throughout the episode, she seems to be obsessive. Even trying to kill Killian because of it. Biography Early Life Elyse was Dash's fiancee five years before he met Freya. Three months before their wedding day she slept with Killian prompting Dash to end their relationship. That night, she ends her life by taking a large amount of pills. Relationships Dash Gardiner: Ex-fiancé, She loves him, He loved her, He broke up with her after finding out she slept with his brother, She is dead. Killian Gardiner: Ex-future-Brother-in-Law, Had an affair with him, She loves him, She is dead. Penelope Gardiner: Ex-future-Mother-in-Law. Freya Beauchamp: Former enemies (Because she was jealous of Freya's relationship with both Gardiner brothers and she tried to kill Killian), Allies and maybe friends now that Freya helped her to see that she needed to move on and helped her cross over into the afterlife. Season 1 In ''Electric Avenue After hearing them talk to each other at the bar, a young blonde woman asks Freya if she is in a relationship with Killian. She tells her no, but she is engaged to his brother. The woman then replies that she was once engaged to Dash, revealing herself to be Elyse. Later at the bar, Freya tries to talk to Elyse but she walks away, causing Freya to chase after her and shout. Killian hears her, and finds it strange that she is shouting to what appears to be no one. She explains that she was talking to Elyse, and he tells her that that is impossible because Elyse is dead. Freya goes to Wendy asking questions about the existence of ghosts. Wendy tells her that ghosts are indeed real but are rare because most would much rather leave the mortal world and that Freya, unfortunately cannot force Elyse to leave and that she most choose to do so on her own volition. She also tells her that they can't cross into the world on their own and that a portal must be opened for them, which she connects to Ingrid opening a portal to summon Adam's spirit, giving Elyse the opportunity. Meanwhile, Elyse's goes to find Dash at the hospital at which he works. She apologizes for her affair with Killian, explains that she never meant to hurt him and tells him that her death was not his fault. Frustrated by the fact that Dash cannot see ot hear her, she waves her hand in font of the computer he is using, causing it to malfunction and revealing to her that ghosts can affect electrical systems. While there, Freya arrive and confronts Dash, telling him that she knows about Elyse's death. Dash reveals that he never truly loved Elyse and that he felt more betrayed by his brother sleeping with her, than he did by her sleeping with his brother. Dash and Freya reconcile and Dash goes on to tell Freya that he loves her more than he ever loved Elyse. Elyse is hurt but stated that Dash is not the reason she crossed over. Later, Elyse tries to kill Killian by affecting the electrical system at the bar so that their spirits can at least be together. She confesses that Killian was the one she truly loved and her suicide was the result of him rejecting her after they slept together. Freya rushes Killian to the hospital where he survives the shock, after checking on him she explains to Elyse that if she does not leave for the spirit world that night, she will be trapped forever, filled with regret and sadness. Elyse makes the difficult decision to give up on her and return. Before finally leaving, the tells Freya that like her, she was also torn between the two brothers and asks that Freya take care of both of them and make sure that they not go on hating each other. Powers and Abilities Elyse was a originally a mortal but after she died Ingrid Beauchamp summoned Adam Noble's spirit and Elyse decided to piggy back and take Killian Gardiner with her. She became a Ghost so she posses's the powers of all ghost. *Invisibility' (to mortals) *'Technopathy''' Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mortals Category:Characters Category:Ghosts